A little Sarcasm goes a long Way
by bnvbnv27
Summary: Gohan and Piccolo are dating, Piccolo wants Gohan to cut his hair! Just a cute oneshot! There is lemony stuff ;) My first Dragon Ball Z fanfic. Read and review PLEASE!


"Piccolo, can you help me with my hair?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo looked over at Gohan standing in front of the mirror trying to tie his hair into a ponytail. He had let it grow out long again out of sheer laziness. He refused to spend the money to get it cut. Chichi had offered to cut it but Gohan was afraid she would give him a really dorky haircut. Vegeta had offered to cut it saying that his hair was more annoying than Bulma on her period, but Gohan refused to let Vegeta anywhere near his neck with a pair of scissors.

"Dammit Gohan just get it cut!" Piccolo said from the bed.

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to, or you don't want to walk all the way down the street and pay twenty dollars for a haircut?"

"Too much work. I do enough already."

"Like?" Piccolo asked halfway intrigued.

"Like, School, dating you, helping my mom around the house, sparring with Goten, and I even have a part time job now…I lead a very busy life"

"Ha alright you lead a busy life, but that hair seriously gets on my nerves at times."

"Like when?" Gohan asked turning around to face Piccolo.

"Like when we're kissing. I liked it at first because I could run my fingers through it and it felt intimate but now it just gets in the way, it tries to wrap around your face and sometimes it gets caught up in the kiss."

"That sounds gross…I've never noticed that, Piccolo. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to make you upset. I know how sensitive you are." Piccolo smiled, he knew calling Gohan sensitive got on his nerves.

"I'm not sensitive! You're just imagining it Piccolo!" Gohan shouted.

"Imagining what? You crying at sad movies and being easily offended when your appearance is called into question?" Piccolo laughed, looking at Gohan with a look of victory.

"Don't fight me Gohan, you won't win…you should know that by now kid."

Gohan sat on his bed beside Piccolo, and pushed him down onto the bed. "I can win at one thing."

Piccolo grinned and wrapped his arm around Gohan's neck, gently pulling him down for a kiss. He grunted in displeasure though.

"Gohan, that hair…."

"Help me tie it back then." Gohan said handing Piccolo a hair tie.

"Yes, because you are completely incapable of doing this yourself." Piccolo said sarcastically taking the hair tie. Gohan turned around so he could reach his hair, and Piccolo sighed and grabbed Gohan's long black hair. Spotting some scissors on Gohan's bedside he had used for a school project he was inspired. He grabbed the scissors and in a moment Gohan's long hair was chin length, it was still a little long, but this way it was manageable. He heard Gohan gasp.

"What…did…you…do?" he asked.

"I cut your hair, you said you were too lazy to get it cut and I saw the scissors and so I cut it." Piccolo said.

"I can't believe you cut my hair!"

"How can you "not believe it", I hated your hair. It looks good now. Could uses a bit of evening out but other than that it looks fine."

"I know I never told you this but…I liked my hair! It looked great longer!"

"Gohan, you never brushed it, or styled it you just let it hang. I didn't like it and neither did your mom. It looks so much better this way."

Gohan turned around to look in the mirror and touched his hair. Piccolo could see his demeanor change from annoyed to accepting.

"You're right Piccolo."

"I always am."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Piccolo! You're supposed to say I love you too!"

"Am I supposed to or do you want me to?" Piccolo laughed.

"If you don't say it in five seconds, you're going to be single!" Gohan threatened.

"Fine with me."

Gohan widened his eyes in disbelief,

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"No Gohan, I'm kidding. You should know I love you kid…"

"Say it again."

"No."

Gohan whined as he ran his fingers through his shorter haircut. He eyed his boyfriend sitting on the bed and grinned.

"Well then Piccolo, I should probably go downstairs and show my mom my new haircut." He said.

Piccolo grunted at the mention of Chichi,

"She's home?" he asked. Gohan nodded,

"Yep, and she would just love to see what you've done with my hair. You should talk to her to Piccolo!"

Gohan knew full well that Piccolo and Chichi didn't get along. They used to be able to tolerate each other but when Gohan and Piccolo started dating Chichi had tried to keep them apart. If it wasn't for Goku (god bless his Saiyan soul), then him and Gohan would not be together to this day. Even though they had Goku's seal of approval, Chichi was still not convinced that the nemekian was the proper match for her Gohan.

"Fine! Gohan I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! Just don't make me talk to that harpy you call a mother!"

Gohan laughed and pushed his boyfriend down on the bed, he kissed up his neck and crushed their lips together, in a hungry lustful kiss.

"She's not home, I just wanted to hear you say 'I love you'." Gohan whispered.

Piccolo flipped them over so that he was on top of Gohan pinning him to the bed.

"I'd rather show you I love you then have to announce it over and over again! Actions speak louder than words!" Piccolo shouted and connected his and Gohan's mouths together once again, this time licking Gohan's bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth. They had their usual fight for dominance which Piccolo won.

"Piccolo…." Gohan mewled.

Piccolo smirked and undid his belt allowing Gohan to remove his pants. He brought Gohan closer to him and played with the button on his school pants. He silently admired the way Gohan's school uniform defined his muscular chest and torso. Piccolo ripped his shirt off.

"Piccolo! You can't keep doing that…I'm running out of excuses as to why I need my mom to order me new uniform shirts."

"Tell her the truth."

"Do you want my parents to kill you Piccolo?"

Piccolo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, good point. I'll stop ripping your school shirts."

Piccolo shook off his cape and tore himself out of his own shirt, Gohan hurried to catch up with Piccolo by taking off the rest of his clothing as well.

Piccolo started stroking Gohan sending shivers up his spine. Gohan grabbed onto his shoulders and moaned quietly beneath his mentor. Piccolo knew where Gohan kept his lube and reached into Gohan's pillowcase for it. Gohan once explained he kept it there so his mom wouldn't find it and confiscate it…she already took a pack of condoms from him thinking that would stop him from having sex. Instead of not having sex, he just told Piccolo to buy condoms.

Imagine going into a convenient store to buy condoms and getting stares from everyone (including the young girl working the register)….but it's not every day you see a Nemekian buy condoms…Piccolo admitted to Gohan later that he would probably stare too.

He heard Gohan underneath him and poured a sufficient amount of lube into his hand coating his member.

"Piccolo, hurry!" Gohan said.

"Impatient as always." Piccolo laughed, before placing a kiss on Gohan's stomach.

Gohan grunted in displeasure at the slow pace Piccolo was going, and Piccolo finally decided to enter the boy. He moaned at how tight Gohan was. Quickly composing himself he started a quick steady pace making Gohan shudder and writhe beneath him, chanting his name like it was a mantra. It gave Piccolo a sense of Pride every time.

"Aah...Piccolo...Harder!"

Piccolo complied with Gohan's request, every thrust being harder than the last, quickly sending Gohan over the edge. Piccolo followed shortly after.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Gohan asked, cuddling up to Piccolo.

"I don't want to have to deal with your mom…"

"PLEASE!" Gohan begged, wide eyed.

Piccolo sighed, because in reality, he would deal with a billion Chichi's if it meant being able to see Gohan happy.

"Why do you want me to stay the night so badly anyways?"

"I like it when you spend the night, it gives me a taste of what living with you, and being married to you is going to be like."

"When we do get married and are living together, I expect a blowjob every day and dinner to be ready by six. If it's not ready then we will get divorced." Piccolo said.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you. I love you and I'd never treat you like that."

"I love you Piccolo." Gohan laughed.

"I love you too kid."

**A/N:**

**So I wrote this completely on a whim. I don't normally write Dragon Ball Z fics but I had just rewatched the Frieza Saga and I have ALWAYS thought these two were perfect together….I honestly am not sure If I even know enough about DBZ to write a proper fanfic but please, enjoy this oneshot. 3**


End file.
